One for all- Scouting Legion
by RifRaf-REX
Summary: Lorcan Aiolfo is a member of the Scouting Legion. On a trek to deliver supplies to Wall Maria the formation that Lorcan is in gets cut off by Titans and are herded away from the rest of the Scouting Legion. Along with the rest of the formation Lorcan must find a way to survive and make it back to Wall Rose or die trying. Intended Lance Corporal Rivaille fluff of some sort.
1. Chapter 1

Pebbles rolled under my boots making me lose my footing for a second, I remember this happening before but I think I've lost count on how many times I might have slipped up. I remember being really clumsy as a trainee or at least before they tested us on our balance. It was so hard the first time I had to do basic position control training, I must have hit my head at least twice. Not everyone is a natural, basic position control training is most likely the easiest way to weed those who have no potential out of the group. Maybe I was just no good at it at first because I wasn't being serous about it? But I think it was more that I didn't have a drive. I followed the crowd, so many kids want to become trainees right away once they're old enough so, I figured I might as well too. However, someone gave me the drive I needed but more importantly they gave me their friendship. Her name was Cardea Bellona or as I liked to call her "Bree" due to her comical addiction to honey.

I caught myself before gravity could make a fool of me but for some reason everything around me felt very surreal. I didn't know why I felt like this, I was just outside the trainee mess hall I'd walked there lots of times but….was I even suppose to be here? I don't think so?

I suddenly felt confused but at the same time I also felt that I needed to be some where else, like a silent mission was being given to me and no matter how hard I tried to listen I could not make it out. The sky that had been a cheerful blue slowly faded into a darker and more sinister red. Then everything around me exploded.

The ground crumbled into nothing more then small fragments of dirt and stone, it was like the earth had fallen in on it's self in every direction. I wanted to move but found that I could not, even when the last bit of earth gave way from under my feet I still could not move a single muscle. I was falling into darkness or maybe I might have been falling into a starless night sky, where ever I was falling it felt cold and deprived of any warmth. 'Why am I falling?' I thought as I tried to reach out in front of me. A desperate attempt to grab ahold of something unseen?

I felt scared, scared of where I might land, though I did not know why. Small glimmers of silver started to peek out from the dark growing closer and closer at what seemed like an unnatural speed but at the same time it felt like they took ages to reach me.

What I though might have been silver lights began to cluster together the closer they got to me until they took the shape of wires. Thousands and thousands of wires all around, above, bellow, everywhere I looked all I saw was wires standing out from the blood red sky. If I had not been afraid before I certainly was now. It was unexplainable, these wires looked like the ones you would find on Three Dimensional Gear, yet I was scared of them. I want whatever was happening to me to stop, to leave, to simply go away but it did not. Even though it was not in my nature I wanted to scream to cry, I wanted someone to save me. Just when the wires seemed close enough to cut me into a million pieces a hand ripped though them all. The feminine hand reached forward despite the wires and grabbed me, pulling me up toward them and into even more darkness.

And that was when I got a rude awakening by jumping up in my bed and hitting my head on the top bunk of another sleeping member of the Scouting Legion.


	2. Chapter 2

'A dream?' my mind murmured as I held my head, as if me merely holding it would stop the stinging feeling in my brain. Course it was a dream, being swallowed up by darkness and almost being devoured in a nest of wires wasn't something that happened in reality. A deep sigh slipped through my lips, how could a dream hurt me? Yet, honestly I still felt something close to dread welling up in my chest. Even when I fully opened my eyes to look around the familiar room the dread did not leave me. Dreams can mean things, some even say they can sometimes give you glimpses into the future but I don't think my meant anything, just a bad dream. It's normal to get those, even more so if you happen to be in the Scouting Legion and you also happen to be leaving the solid wall of Rose behind that very same day.

"Would you mind not being violent in the mornings?" a voice lazily spoke from above me. For a moment or two I was silent, mentally chasing off any dread that was left in me before I spoke at all. "Well wake the hell up then!" Nothing in my voice gave away to my fellow Scouting Member that just a few seconds ago I had been feeling terrified, in fact they should have been the ones to now feel a bit of dread. Every one of my friends knew that I was never a morning person but being in the Scouting Legion means little sleep and early to rise so, naturally I gave up sleeping in for the habit of being a total nightmare in the early morning hours.

"You got me shaking in my night cloths." Course, living with the same friend sleeping just above you tends to make them care less about your morning fits. I gave the bunk above me a punch as if to emphasize that I had meant that it was time to wake, "Come on Dewdrop, you know what happens when someone's late for grouping." I called before swinging my feet out of my nice warm bed and onto the cold wooden floor. The dweller in the top bunk stirred before leaning over the rail to glare down at me with pale blue eyes. "Don't call me Dewdrop, Heelbitter." the other girl threatened before adding a lighter tone to her voice once she said my own nickname. Unlike her I didn't mind the name given to me by some of the Members of the Scouting Legion, I couldn't deny that it didn't fit me. I was all for getting a move on and scolding the ones who dragged their feet, I wanted to move and get thing done as quickly as I could but not without a group effort. Not a lone wolf at all more like the dog that runs in the back of the sheep herd driving them all forward.

"And nothing happens if you're a bit late." my blue eyed friend continued after ducking back under her covers. "Well have you ever been 'a bit late' even once?" I playfully mocked as I got up from my bed and started to gather up my Scouting uniform. Collecting my things I heard a muttered answer to my question, "No, thanks to you."

I considered the answer a compliment as I started to dress myself, slipping on my boots and taking the time to check each one of the straps that would go with my Three Dimensional Gear. Pleased that my uniform and gear were still in top grade condition I glanced over to the one remaining bed in to the room. Not surprisingly I found it to be empty, good. The bed belonged to a girl that was younger then me, she wasn't my blood family but I liked to think of her as a little sister. "Looks like Rex beat us to waking up this morning. Guess that should shame us both, eh Fleur?" Addressing my friend by her real name this time. "The little Trainee just wants to make us look bad is all." Fleur chuckled finally climbing down from her own bunk. "I was a bit worried she would chicken out after that last training drill." I could tell Fluer was still groggy but not all of us can be early risers. Tossing her boots over to her I recalled the night before when Rex had decided to sneak back home instead of sleeping at the Trainee camp. I couldn't blame her for breaking such a rule, she just wanted some comfort from her 'big sisters'. Even if you master every basic skill of using Three Dimensional Gear there's never a guarantee that you will gain the skills to use the gear affectively. Apparently during one of the training drills their teacher decided to cut two trainee's wires, this may sound harsh but out in the field wires break or titans grabbed them so the act of cutting wires during a training drill is more so a harsh reality check. One student failed to catch themselves before they hit the ground causing them to break their neck on impact. The event had shaken Rex a good deal but after Fleur and I explained the point behind the action she began to understand why it had been done but she was still clearly upset. She even had said that she was certain the teacher might cut her wire next to test her in the same manner as he had the others. Fleur had said that there was no way to know and there was no way to avoid it either, Rex would either experience a broken wire while in training or when she faced a titan. Even though the reality was hash we did our best to explain it to her, though Fleur could have been a bit more compassionate in her choice of words.

In the end I think we managed to calm her down plus, Rex is a smart and logical kid. Not even once did she say that any of it was unfair. I guess that's better then her being one of those trainees that thinks everything is just going to work out and that they'll get away unscratched. I held her in my arms after Fleur had gone to sleep and told her that even if she was scared to remember how proud I am of her. It was the best comfort I could give and in the end she fell into a deep sleep.

"I wouldn't recommend that you call her a chicken when you see her again, she might just kick you in the shin. Wouldn't want you to get your pride bruised." I smiled, slipping my last piece of gear on. I like mornings like this, where Fluer and me can just joke around and be normal. Right now we're not worried about the Titans or even going outside Wall Rose, we're just talking and playing around like any other person.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure the little runt will bring me to my knees in shame." the sarcastic comment reaches my ears and I can't help but laugh. Picturing little Rex bring down Fleur, a tall, blue eyes and brown haired woman who had once even dared to herd two Titans into an ambush all by herself. "I'd like to see that but right now lets focus on meeting everyone on time." I was already set to go, my uniform was on, gear was properly fitted and checked all I had to do now was wait for Fleur to get herself in order. It wasn't like she had much to do, she was dressed in her uniform by now but was starting to check her Three Dimensional Gear. I glanced out the window to check the time or make a guess as to what time it was, the sky had taken on more of a blue tone by now and the vibrant colors of the sun rise were already starting to fade. "We're going to be late at this rate. Come on, get your gear on and lets go." Being late was something I never wanted to do, it was awkward and not to mention there was sure to be a glare sent our way by Commander Irvin Smith. Upon my urging to hurry Fleur seemed to purposely go slower than ever. "Come on, I already checked your gear last night once you and Rex were asleep."

"You did what?" Fleur looked over at me a trace of annoyance on her face, I had done this before and though she had said she appreciated the action she always made a point that she could do it herself and that I should stop worrying so much. "Yes, I'll admit I checked and rechecked your gear. Sorry and all that nonsense but let's go." With that said I gave her arm a slight tug and made way for the door. Fleur wasn't far behind me putting on the rest of her gear as she followed me out the door. Shutting the door behind her Fleur commented that she was going to recheck her gear herself once we made it to the grouping. I ignored most of what she said however once I was outside, due to the fact that I saw that the sun was already making it's way high into the sky. "We're late!" I yelled before grabbing Fleur's arm and running up the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragging Fleur along beside me was like trying to drag a mule to work. Fleur had always wanted to take her time with things, she was never one to be in any sort of hurry but it wasn't because she dreaded the Scouting Legion or anything. Having a strong belief that one should always stop to enjoy the smaller things in life is what she had mentioned kept her going through these dark times. I honestly can say that I admire her for that but not when we're going to be late! "Come on, Dewdrop. We can stop and smell the flowers later." I was have teasing her when I spoke but I couldn't mask my annoyance. I might have been close to literally dragging her down the street but Fleur just gave me a bit of a lazy look and a smirk, she could really care less about getting to the group.

Her mind seemed else where when she started up another topic at we jogged along, "Hey, I've been thinking." pausing meant that my dear friend was thinking of something so, I stayed silent but kept up our pace. "I've been thinking that, maybe it would be better if we started living with the other members of the Legion." Now I hadn't been expecting that change of topic. We've lived with each other since we decided to join the Scouting Legion, why would she suddenly want to change everything? I tried to laugh but it caught in my throat. "That's very out of the blue." was all I managed to say, I couldn't tell what she was thinking but something inside told me it wasn't good. The silence from behind me confirmed that Fleur wasn't too sure was to say next or how to even put her thoughts into words.

"I was just thinking that….it would be better for us. You know, incase something happens to one of-" I had to cut her off at that point. I knew what she was going to say next, it hurt to think about it but it hurt even more that I thought she was right. If we lived with the others we could form better bonds with them, make more friends. It wouldn't be just us anymore but if one of us did get killed we wouldn't have to go back home to nothing. "Stop, don't think about that stuff." I wanted to say more, maybe to comfort Fleur and her own silent troubles but I didn't want to say anymore on the subject, I didn't want to think that something like that could happen to us, like Bree.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello! Just wanted to say that I'm super sorry that the last chapter was so short. I would love it very much if I could get some feed back on this chapter. I want to know if I got Lance Rivaille's personality down or if I need to make some changes, also feel free to tell me how you think Lance Rivaille (Levi) behaves. ^^ There be Fluff in dis here chapter! (Or as fluffy as Levi can get.) Also here's a list of character names and nicknames to avoid confusion.

-Lorcan Aiolfo "Heelbitter"

-Fleur Brindle "Dewdrop"

-Rex Aiolfo

- Cardea Bellona "Bree"

For the rest of the way up the street I just looked at the ground, I was troubled by Fleur's suggestion but that wasn't what was bothering me the most. It just seemed strange that I would have such a bizarre nightmare and then end up having this conversation with her. The dread I had felt when I had woken up this morning just seemed too real, I had felt like I was going to die. Rex always says that dreams mean things even if they don't make any sense to us at that moment in time. What had my dream been about then? Maybe I still felt guilt over Bree's death?

Feeling a sharp tug on my arm I looked over my shoulder at Fleur, with a neutral look on her face she pointed up ahead of us. My eyes followed to where she was pointing, green cloaks and horses all around, carts and loud chatter,we'd made it to the Legion. Sighing I was glad that it seemed like everyone was still getting ready to depart for our mission to Wall Maria. "See? We're not even late." the cockiness in Fleur's voice had returned as she gave me a rough pat on the back. For now the dreary subject about our future living arrangements were put on hold and though I was thankful that the conversation was over, Fleur had planted the seed of worry in my mind. My dear friend could drop a subject like she could drop Titans and move on with that carefree air of her's but not me, topics like that could easily flood my mind. Shaking my head I looked over at her, giving her the best smile I could muster. "Ha, we may not be as late as I had thought but will there still be any food left?" I could literally see my words run across her face, there was no way Fleur would miss out on getting rations. "Better go before there's nothing left." Fleur always runs faster when foods involved, maybe I should have mentioned rations the moment she woke up this morning, could have gotten here sooner I bet. Before she disappeared into the ocean of green I yelled to her that she better get me some as well.

Fleur was always chattier when she was around our team members. It put me a bit more at ease to see the smile return to her face as she walked away, for now it looked like the dark thoughts had left her mind. I wasn't feeling too carefree at the moment and wanted to hold off a bit on joining in with everyone so, naturally I leaned up against one of the small stone walls waiting for my thoughts to subside. I crossed my arms over my chest for a bit letting the noise of the others slowly fade into the background, collecting my self. As I leaned against the stones my right hand, out of habit, reached up to touch the two small scars that ran through my right eyebrow. Most of the time barely anyone noticed them through my half bangs, to think at one point I was proud to have those two small nicks above my eye. I had mixed emotions about them now, they were like a constant reminder of how easily Titans could destroy all your innocence, how easily your life could be snuffed out like a candle, how easy it was lose those close to you. I traced the scars lightly with my index finger thinking back to the better memories they brought up.

I was still a trainee back then, still trying to learn how to become someone that wouldn't end up as Titan food. Cardea was still alive back then, she was always so full of life, always trying to make the rest of us laugh. Truly she was a pure soul. We were all just kids trying to become heroes. Bree would put a lot of work into drills, especially when it came to learning how to properly use the 3D maneuver gear to climb. Honesty Bree was never very good at recovering or righting herself once something had thrown off her balance but she just kept trying.

We had been doing a drill in the forest with the others when the instructor cut Cardea's line. Like I had told Rex it wasn't to be cruel, some of us learn better under pressure. Bree had managed to release her broken wire from her gear but that had caused her to swing with her remaining wire into a group of dense trees. I remember how worried I was when I had gone after her and found her on the forest floor crying. Thinking that she had broken her arm or something I had rushed over to her. Her hands were covering up her face and I had to forcefully pull them away just so I could see what the damage was. There was a good amount of blood running down her face from two large gashes above her eye. I asked over and over if she was alright and if she was hurt anywhere else but she didn't respond until I gave her a good shake. Coming back to her senses Bree had started to mumble some things, I remember them as if she had spoken them just hours ago. "Is my face ok? Oh god am I ugly now?" I had almost laughed when she began to ask if her looks were still intact, really? Of all the things that could have happened she was lucky that she had just gotten two 'scratches' from barreling through a thick group of trees. However I couldn't bring myself to laugh once I noticed how worried she actually was. "Now I'll never get married." she had whined as I sat down next to her. "The others will surely make fun of me now." Without really thinking I had pulled out the spear at the end of my wire and cut myself exactly where she had been wounded. I remember how she had looked at me, "You're crazy." "I know but they can't make fun of us if we say that these wounds are meant to symbolize a secret pact." Yes, I knew I was crazy, who hurts themselves on purpose just to make a friend feel better? I was surprised that Bree had gone along with it after some thought but she didn't want it to be a meaningless thing. Bree wanted it to mean something, so we promised each other on that day that we would always look out for each.

"What are you doing over here?" Nearly jumping out of my skin I was brought back to the present only to be met by the emotionless eyes of Corporal Rivaille. I must have nodded off or something because Rivaille looked even less impressed than he usually does. Not wanting to look like a complete space case I answered quickly, "I'm just thinking." Yep, that really made me sound more intelligent. An almost awkward silence filled the air after that and for good reason too. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I had a bond with the Corporal but at one time I might have, Rivaille has never been a very expressive person, he's still a bit of a mystery. We had been close but like many in the Legion, the fear of losing each other had driven us apart. I had been sad when I felt us growing apart but I was so scared to lose him that I felt like I needed to divide myself from Rivaille. We couldn't fight Titans if our minds were else where, wondering if the other was ok or even if they were still alive. I knew that I couldn't keep on fight if I lost Rivaille. Though it was sad and maybe even a bit silly I understood why we had grown apart and I never had bothered to ask why.

After a few more seconds of silence I was about to ask what formation I would be in when I noticed that Rivaille had gotten closer to me. With out saying a word he reached towards me drawing out a lock of hair from behind my ear Rivaille seemed to be examining it. "You're letting your hair get long again." I sighed as he let the lock of hair slip through his fingers one golden strand at a time. It might have been silly to think it but to me it felt like Rivaille was drawing out the moment. Even if that wasn't his intention it made me smile a bit and the feelings of dread left me. This was the way Rivaille was, cold and strict on the outside but it was inside that counted the most, he never masked his feelings well when a comrade was dying and that was the only time you could really tell how he was feeling. Strangely enough I admired him for that, he hasn't 'checked out' like some members of the Legion do when they just can't take anymore, they just want to block it all out. Rivaille seems to appear like he's one of those but he still cares so much about the Scouting Legion. I was about to comment that my hair wasn't that long and maybe throw in some friendly teasing as to why it bothered him so much then I heard those blunt words of his. "Your cloaks dirty." So much for that moment. Rolling my eyes I wanted to groan, we weren't close anymore I shouldn't expect him to just…."Right formation wing correct?" I plainly asked choosing not to comment on either of the things he had said before. All Rivaille did was say that I was correct on where I was being placed in the formation. With the air threatening to take on a heavy silence again I quickly walked off saying that I needed to get a horse. Riding on a cart was one thing I didn't want to add to my day.


End file.
